Lo mejor para ambos fue, es y siempre será estar juntos
by Uzumaki Manaka-chan
Summary: One-Shot: sencillamente estar juntos era su destino. HITSUKARIN. Onceavo en la saga de Drabbles HITSUKARINISTAS de Uzumaki Manaka-chan (aunque en realidad no es un Drabble (otra vez xP). Dejen sus opiniones. Tercera parte de "Lo mejor para ambos"


Karin se encontraba llegando al lugar que esa tal Momo, una amiga que Rukia le presentó el día anterior, cuando llegó, le había dicho. Según ella, quería que se conocieran mejor, demás aseguró que tenía una sorpresa que estaba segura que la haría feliz. Ja, pues a menos que esa sorpresa lleve cabello blanco, piel canela y ojos esmeraldas, no la haría feliz. Su felicidad tenía nombre y apellido.

Mierda, jamás pensó que llegaría a amar tanto a un hombre como para no saber como seguir viviendo sin él. ¡Por Dios! ¡si incluso había jurado nunca actuar así por alguien!

Desde aquel día ella no había vuelto a ser la misma. Casi no hablaba, su temperamento para con su padre había empeorado tanto como para que éste fuera al hospital mínimo 2 veces por semana. Incluso había dejado de jugar fútbol. ¡Fútbol! Imaginen cuan afectada la pudo haber dejado el maldito de Toshiro Hitsugaya. Pero es que el solo ver un balón le hacía acordar a los tiempos en que él ayudaba a su equipo ¡le resultaba insoportable!

Ya estaba cansada, no esperaría hasta que a esa niña se le diera por aparecer.

Comencé a mirar en todas direcciones, buscándola. ¡Por Dios! Cuando se la encontrara esa Momo se iba a enterar! Volví a voltear y casi me desmayo cuando nuestros ojos se conectaron. Estaba altísimo, le sacaba una cabeza ¡quizás más! Su cabello se encontraba un poco más largo y su piel un poco más pálida. Tenía ojeras, se veía demacrado... pero diablos si no estaba igual o más hermoso de lo que recordaba, con su traje shinigami y su haori de capitán. Sonreí y sin poder evitarlo un par de lágrimas cayeron por mis ojos, las limpié aún con mi sonrisa y comencé a acercarme lentamente. Mi corazón iba 20.000 latidos por segundo y aumentó a 30.000 en cuanto vi como él se acercaba a mi también. De pronto me sentí en el aire, no podía creerlo... después de tantos años... al fin estábamos juntos de nuevo... nos detuvimos a solo unos 3 metros, como tratando de saber que era lo que el otro pensara. Él parecía querer saber si estaba o no molesta. Y sin aguantar más me arrojé a sus brazos abrazándolo por el cuello, comenzando a sollozar. El pasó su brazo por mi cintura y con el otro comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza

-Eres un idiota- le sollozó apretándole más fuerte. Toshiro también la apretó más.

-Lo se, lo siento- se disculpó él. Ella pudo sentir como gotas tibias caían sobre su cabeza. Se separó un poco y lo miró a sus esmeraldas ojos.

-Te amo- le confesó en un susurró.

-Te amo- le respondió él para luego besarla como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Cuando se separaron Karin no pudo evitar el darle una fuerte patada en el rostro (a Rangiku y a Momo se les cayó la mandíbula al suelo al verlo), luego lo alzó sosteniéndolo por el cuello de su traje y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago (Rangiku y Momo cayeron al suelo, pero se esforzaron mucho y a duras penas treparon el banco tras el que estaban escondidas lo suficiente como para asomas la cabeza) y luego lo mandó a volar al cielo de una patada en sus costillas (el alma se les salió en un aliento a las dos shinigamis y murieron). Cuando Toshiro cayó al suelo (en medo de un círculo de shinigamis que se formó alrededor de ellos en cuanto Karin y él se besaron) la miró con odio.

-¡¿CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA MALDITA LOCA?!- le gritó Toshiro limpiándose la sangre de la boca.

-¡Pues que me dejaste abandonada allí y nunca volviste a buscarme!- le gritó la Kurosaki de mal humor al tiempo que levantaba su puño amenazadoramente, casi como si estuviera por golpearlo de nuevo -¡No sabes todo lo que sufrí grandísimo estúpido!- así es, no importa cuanto lo amara, el echo de que la mantuvo deprimida por 5 años no se lo perdonaría tan fácil.

-Karin estás haciendo un escándalo- murmuró el capitán con el ceño fruncido. Fue entonces que la pelinegra se dio cuenta y se ruborizó.

-Etto... ¿porque no van a la oficina del capitán a hablar?- propuso una Rangiku que parecía haber sido pisoteada por una estampida de rinocerontes apareciendo de la nada.

-Si, si... será lo mejor- apoyó Momo, quien se encontraba en igual estado que la rubia. El Hitsugaya las miró a ambas con una ceja alzada, pero ese no era momento para reclamarles por lo que sea que hayan tramado en su contra, porque de que habían tramado algo que lo incluía estaba seguro, sino de llevarse a Karin de allí.

-Vamos- le ordenó a Karin antes de irse dándole a Momo y a Rangiku una mirada de _"Hablaremos pronto"_.

-Oye ¡Yo no... !-

-¡Ahora!- gritó Toshiro sin darle opción a replica. Karin cerró la boca abruptamente y lo siguió de mala gana, comenzando a refunfuñar diversas amenazas en contra del peliblanco.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina Karin saltó sobre la espalda de Toshiro y comenzó a tirarle os cabellos.

-¡Maldita loca!- gritó Toshiro sacudiéndose haciendo que Karin bajara de su espalda.

-Te odio, te odio- exclamó Karin cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda.

-Pero si hace menos de 5 minutos me dijiste que me amabas- murmuró el peliblanco. Karin se sonrojó pero aún sí frunció el ceño.

-¿Y que?- preguntó inflando las mejillas. Toshiro sopló y comenzó a frotarse la cara con ambas manos, irritado.

-Diablos, Karin- dijo Toshiro acercándose a ella.

-Aléjate de mi- ordenó la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda. Toshiro la abrazó y la apretó fuerte.

-Ya cometí ese error. No volverá a pasar- murmuró Toshiro escondiendo su rostro en el hueco entre hombro y cuello de ella. Karin se tensó al oírlo, pero luego las lágrimas comenzaron a amontonarse nuevamente en sus ojos, y comenzó a sollozar otra vez. Toshiro la apretó aún más y se enderezó cuando sintió como ella se recostaba sobre él. Karin se dio la vuelta y abrazó a Toshiro por debajo de sus axilas, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho -Perdóname... - susurró. Karin negó fuertemente y se apretó más -Lo siento... por favor- rogó el peliblanco. Karin se separó, y rápidamente se puso en puntillas y lo abrazó del cuello, besándolo ansiosamente.

-Te perdono... idiota- murmuró Karin separándose a apenas -Pero me recompensarás esos 5 años- le dijo -Acabas de conocer a tu tercera oficial- dijo con una sonrisa. Toshiro sonrió, parece que el plan de Rangiku no era tan malo después de todo. Ahora entendía porque había insistido tanto en hacer ella el papeleo, así se encontraría con Karin, y ahora que lo pensaba sería su última vez con papeleo puesto que se lo dejaría a ella. Diablos, si Rangiku se lo propusiera estaba seguro que hasta lograría que el capitán general se jubilara. Ya le estaba entrando curiosidad sobre como consiguió que el viejo Yamamoto aceptara así como si nada que Karin Kurosaki sea su tercera oficial, pero bueno, no se quejaba. En realidad se alegraba, por dos motivos, el primero y el más importante es que gracias a este plan se reencontró con el amor de su vida, el segundo, que ahora tenía esperanzas sobre que en los planes de Rangiku no siempre saldría mal parado.

-Pues entonces ya tengo tu primera obligación como tercera al mando- dijo Toshiro sonriéndo ladinamente.

-¿A si, cual será, capitán?- preguntó Karin con una sonrisa.

-Cásate conmigo- pidió.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Y así fue como Karin y Toshiro, luego de que éste apenas y sobreviviera al ataque de un Ichigo-Hollow-Usa-Bankai-Maníaco cuando se enteró del compromiso y posterior embarazo de su hermanita, ahora se encontraban en la sala de parto, irónicamente cinco años después, con dos pequeños bebés recién nacidos.

-Nuestros primeros nietos, Masaki- murmuró Isshin con felicidad -Y una de ellos lleva tu nombre- dijo el más viejo de los Kurosaki mientras lágrimas caían por sus ojos. Pero esa faceta de adulto normal terminó cuando su pelinaranja hijo entró en la habitación, pues le saltó encima y lo golpeó en el rostro -Que vergüenza Ichigo, tu hermanita menor ya me dio dos nietos y tú ni siquiera has dejado embarazada a tu esposa ¡¿EN QUE ME EQUIVOQUÉ CONTIGO?!- comenzó a sollozar. Una gota cayó por la nuca de Toshiro, sinceramente su ex-capitán no había cambiado en nada desde que se fugó junto con su difunta esposa.

-Yo me pregunto lo mismo- murmuró Rukia fulminando a Ichigo con la mirada haciendo que al pelinaranja le cayera una enorme piedra de 200 toneladas que apenas y logró sostener sobre sus hombros -Pero la tiene tan corta que incluso diría que sigo virgen, sin mencionar que su resistencia es lamentable- murmuró la pequeña mujer cruzándose de brazos y volteando el rostro. Esto hizo que cayeran otras dos rocas de 4.000 toneladas sobre el pelinaranja que junto con la primera lograron aplastarlo. Mientras tanto Karin estalló en carcajadas y Toshiro reía por lo bajo, en tanto Isshin se encontraba cruzado de brazos y negando decepcionado -En fin, ignorando lo incompetente del pelos de zanahoria, ¿como se llaman Karin-chan?- preguntó Rukia. Nadie notó que una casa cayó sobre Ichigo al escuchar esas palabras.

-Kaoru y Masaki- contestó la pelinegra. En tanto un aplastado Ichigo se arrastró hasta salir de debajo de las tres rocas y la casa, y luego inflándose hasta recuperar su forma de siempre, solo que se encontraba magullado y con la cara echa jirones.

-¡Llegué!- exclamó una efusiva rubia con una enorme sonrisa rompiendo el techo y cayendo justo encima del pelinaranja, dejándolo fuera de combate -¡QUIERO SOSTENERLOS!- exclamó Rangiku con emoción acercándose, pero antes de entrar un par de pequeñas mujeres se le adelantaron corriendo y sostuvieron en brazos una a cada bebé.

-¡Eres el sobrinito más hermoso del mundo!- exclamó Yuzu arrullando al pequeño bebé peliblanco entre sus brazos.

-Y tu la sobrinita más bella del universo- dijo Momo también arrullando a la beba.

-¡Momo-chan, Yuzu-chan, eso es trampa!- exclamó Rangiku lloriqueando como niña pequeña y zapateando el suelo, o en este caso, al pobre pelinaranja que estaba tendido en el suelo cual alfombra vieja de piel.

-¡Yo soy la hermana de Karin!- gritó Yuzu como una niña mientras escondía al pequeño con su cuerpo y miraba a Rangiku por sobre su hombro.

-¡Y yo soy la hermana de Shiro!- gritó Momo haciendo lo mismo.

-¡Y de no ser por mi ellos no se hubieran vuelto a ver!- exclamó la rubia con enojo.

-Discúlpame pero Momo-chan y yo teníamos el mismo plan, con la pequeña diferencia que nosotras lo haríamos por ellos y no para no volver a hacer papeleo nunca más- dijo Yuzu con cara de haber salido victoriosa.

-Eso no es... - la rubia vio como Toshiro ponía una mano en la empuñadura de Hyorinmaru y bufó -Bueno, puede si sea un poco cierto- murmuró inflando los cachetes.

-¿Puede una abuela tener en brazos a sus bisnietos?- preguntó una anciana entrando a paso lento en la habitación.

-Por supuesto, baa-chan- dijo Toshiro tomando a ambos bebés y entregándolos a su abuela, quien se sentó en una mecedora contemplando a sus bisnietos dormidos en sus brazos -Karin-chan, gracias por este precioso regalo... has echo muy feliz a esta anciana- sonrió la viejita mirando a la Kurosaki pelinegra, quien se sonrojó.

-Toshiro hizo la mayor parte- murmuró sonrojada la pelinegra. Toshiro también se sonrojó y tosió un poco para disimularlo, la abuela solo rió con ganas.

-El capitán es todo un hombre que cumple con su deber de marido... no como otros- murmuró Rukia enviándole rayitos con la mirada a su esposo. Rangiku saltó lejos de Ichigo al ver como una casa aún más grande que la mansión Kuchiki estaba cayendo sobre ellos, justo a tiempo para que Ichigo sea el único herido.

-Menos mal que estamos en el cuarto escuadrón- dijo Momo al oído de Yuzu, quien solo asintió riendo con nerviosismo.

El silencio se formó en la habitación mientras que la atención de todos se fijaba en la anciana mujer con sus nietos. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que ambos bebés comenzaron a llorar, dando a entender que tenían hambre. Toshiro los tomó y se los entregó a Karin, dándole un suave beso en los labios antes de sentarse a su lado y pasar su brazo por su hombro.

-Te amo- le susurró al oído.

-Y yo a ti- contestó ella.

-Disculpen- dijo Unohana entrando a la habitación, sin prestar atención a la casa que había sobre Ichigo -Karin-san, el parto fue normal y exitoso, así que si gusta y no siente ninguna anormalidad en su condición ya puede retirarse- informó la capitana. Karin sonrió y asintió. Los dos bebés se habían quedado profundamente dormidos, po lo que Toshiro los tomó y Karin saltó de la cama con una sonrisa.

-¿Que tal si vamos todos a cenar a nuestra división?- propuso Karin. A lo que todos dieron comentarios afirmativos. Lentamente todos fueron saliendo de la habitación hasta que solo la capitana y teniente de la cuarta división quedaron en el lugar. Una vez que varios de los miembros de la cuarta movieron la casa a quien-sabe-donde, la capitana Unohana se agachó y toco un par de veces a Ichigo con su dedo índice. Este se encontraba tan plano como el papel y adherido al suelo.

-Issane, tráeme una espátula- pidió la capitana.

-Si señora- dijo la teniente saliendo velozmente de la habitación.

Pero bueno, esa es otra historia que tal vez les cuente, otro día...

El punto es que después de 5 años de infelicidad y desdicha, Toshiro y Karin fueron felices.

Aquel día ninguno pensó, que exactamente ese día, en 10 años, tendrían un par de maravillosos y hermosos gemelos... Kaoru y Masaki.

 _Fin._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

¿Gustó el gran final de la trilogía "Lo mejor para ambos"?

¿Se merece reviews?


End file.
